


粉雾

by infinite_bunnies



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_bunnies/pseuds/infinite_bunnies
Summary: pwp，烂俗春药梗。
Relationships: Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Kudos: 26





	粉雾

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：内含Rick×Morticia，是外公和外孙女上床的乱伦，请注意避雷！

从丛林里蹿出一个蓝灰发的老秃顶，疯狂地向前跑着。  
他身后紧跟着一个女孩，乱糟糟的棕色鬈发挂着几片树叶，瘦弱的手臂环抱着几个形状猥亵的果实，气喘吁吁地摆动双腿，尽全力跟上她姥爷。在冒险中落下脚步意味着生命危险，她深知这一点。  
一种粉色的雾从那树丛中渗透出来，扩散极快，仿佛有意识般紧追着祖孙俩的脚步。  
“再跑快点，Morticia！”Rick一边狂奔，一边回过头向他的外孙女大喊，“不想死就跑快点！”

在粉雾蔓延至的前一刻，飞船关上了舱门，摇晃着高速驶离了地面。Morticia已经跑到眼冒金星，怀里的果实散了一地，但也没忘系上安全带。又是一次死里逃生，Morticia喘着气掩面啜泣起来，那种临近死亡的恐怖感还残留在神经突触上。瘫坐在驾驶座上的Rick一手执着方向盘，一边喘粗气一边大声嚷嚷：“就差一点了！你-你知道吗Morticia？就差一点那该死的雾就要杀了我们两个了！”  
“但是我们运气够好——看看我们得到的这些Sullaph！”Rick得意地看着座位旁散落的果实，“Rick外公能用这些做不少…不少伟大的科学实验！”还有不少催情剂和迷幻剂，也是很高价的原材料。  
Morticia并不是很想讨论那些Sullaph——平心而论，这种果子长得像屌。在平复心情后，Morticia开始在意起被假鸡巴包围的状态。  
“呃……是啊，Rick。那些雾是粉色的，我还以为它们不会那么危险呢。”  
“用颜色去判断一种东西的危险性非常蠢，Morticia，你个蠢蛋。”Rick毫不留情地嘲笑，“如果你吸太多，你的脑子会彻底发疯！抓自己的喉咙到死为止。那星球上的植物根本就是疯了，但谁让它们出产Sullaph！”  
“……那种雾闻起来是甜的吗，Rick？”  
“粉色并不意味着它很甜美，不过是的。”Rick漫不经心地举起酒瓶咽了一口。  
“等等，”Rick抽了抽鼻子，猛地转头看向Morticia，“什么？”  
缠在Morticia鬈发里的几片叶子渗出若有若无的粉色，在密闭的飞船舱里飘散。  
Morticia脸上挂满冷汗，与其说在笑不如说在哭。她颤抖着声音问：“那吸一点点会有事吗？”  
“……操。”

“好难受……我要死了！”Morticia瘫软在座椅里，只靠安全带支撑着不滑落。高烧让Morticia两颊乃至全身泛起潮红，身体深处有种不同寻常的躁动，无力的手脚又让她没有发泄的能力，只能在喘息的间隙呻吟着。  
Rick勉强控制飞船降落在了某个偏僻荒芜的小星球，他对接下来可能会发生的事情不是没有预感。吸很多的粉雾会发疯，但只吸一点也会发疯——性意味上的。  
确认了这个星球的大气对人类是安全的后，Rick打开窗户让飞船里的空气向外流通起来，希望粉雾的作用能减轻。可惜这个美好的愿望随着Rick本人下腹开始抬头的阴茎而消散了。  
也许新鲜的空气让Morticia昏沉的神智稍微清醒了一点，她暂时停止了哀嚎，转头向Rick求助：“Ri-Rick！快救救我，我要死了！”  
“你还没要死，小婊子！”非自愿的性唤起让Rick感到掌控权被夺取，这让他很不爽，“闭上你的嘴！别来烦我。”  
被Rick残忍拒绝，Morticia独自忍耐了一会儿。但痛苦只是随着时间的流逝变得更加难以忍受，逼得她只能又哼唧着向Rick哭诉。  
“求-求求你了，Rick！我真的好-好难受，你得做点什么！”Morticia哀求着，伴随着抽噎和小小的尖叫。  
Rick因挫败感和烦躁而一触即发神经被Morticia挑断了。他挑起一边眉毛，咬着牙说：“准确说是下半身，是吗？”  
Morticia愣了一下，随即反应过来，“好像是！就是！你知道怎么办，Rick，快救救我！”  
“噢，我可不知道怎么救你。你自己知道，不是吗？”  
“你说什么，Rick？”Morticia搞不清状况。  
“就像你晚上在被子里做的那样。一周四次，不是吗？不过这次你得再深入一点，你懂了吗？”Rick翻了个白眼，有个蠢货外孙女有的时候真的让他很不耐烦。  
“哦、哦……好吧……我知道了。”Morticia如梦初醒般应了声，随即解开安全带，放平椅背，手忙脚乱地脱下裤子。要脱掉内裤时，Morticia瞟了一眼身边的Rick，手上的动作缓了下来，“Ri-Rick？你要不要出去一下？我是说……呃，你知道的？”  
“干嘛？我只确认了这个星球的大气是安全的，外面有怪兽吃了我怎么办？”Rick没好气地回应，“你不是要死了吗？动作快点！”Rick绝不会承认他有点期待接下来的好戏，他在裤子里跳了一下的阴茎替他承认了。  
Morticia只好专注于自己手上的工作。脱下的底裤已经是湿漉漉沉甸甸，挂在一只脚踝上。Morticia试图让自己像平常的手淫一样去抚摸自己，但整个外阴已经布满了爱液，甚至还在一股一股地往外吐，阴蒂和小阴唇也充血到硬挺挺的，Morticia从来没在自慰中遇到过这种情况，被自己的状况吓到了，有点不知所措。但为了缓解难忍的燥热，Morticia还是鼓起勇气照Rick说的那样去“深入”自己。Morticia往两边打开大腿，手指颤抖着摸向自己的洞口。  
Rick从来没有如此清晰地看过他外孙女的阴户——虽然清楚地知道她已经进入了青春期，但在他的潜意识里，Morticia还只是个小孩。但现在光看性兴奋的阴户，和他以前操过的女人没什么两样。只是更小，更稚嫩，更——有血缘关系。  
Rick能看见Morticia的处女膜。就在洞口那儿，薄薄的一层结缔组织。Rick知道Morticia并不大胆，也不受欢迎，在14岁的年纪还留有处女膜是一件正常的事情，但他还是受到了冲击。她和发情的母猫一样的自慰频率怎么还没把处女膜弄没呢？Rick试图给自己的冲击感找一个比较正常的来源。  
Morticia将中指指尖探进处女膜中心的孔洞，缓缓地整根深入，慢慢地抽插起来。  
好吧，这样就说得通了，Rick心想。  
手指的抽插并没有给Morticia带来多少抚慰。Morticia尝试勾起手指去够前壁上的兴奋点，但不得要领，隔靴搔痒。另一只手摸着自己勃起的阴蒂，却只是将欲火撩拨得更加旺盛。Morticia只觉得像火蚁在啃咬内脏一般的灼痛从下腹蔓延至四肢，随着她的自慰愈演愈烈。  
“Rick，这没有用！”Morticia一边用手指插自己一边哭，“好像更难受了！”  
“是吗？”Rick换了个姿势，将腿间勃起的阴茎掩饰起来，“也许你的手指还不够。试试别的？”  
“什-什么别的？”Morticia吸了吸鼻子，她已经没办法流畅地思考了。  
“那个看起来挺合适的。”Rick指了指散在座椅边的Sullaph。  
是的，那些果实的形状看起来就像完美的自慰工具。但它们的尺寸绝不适合给一个处女破处。  
但此时的Morticia已经被欲火操纵了神智，她立刻听从了Rick的建议，伸手拾起一个Sullaph。那东西表面有细小的茸毛，一般来讲不是会放进体内的东西 。Morticia将Sullaph的顶端对准洞口时，还是咽了口唾沫。Morticia打开大腿，将sullaph缓缓压入穴内，处女膜被顶破的疼痛在冲顶的刺激下不值一提，Morticia蜷紧了脚趾。爱液像决堤一样往外涌，才让这次进入不至于造成伤害。难以想象之前小小的洞口竟会被撑大到如此地步，粘膜紧绷到泛白，但Rick确信它足够结实来承受那个巨大的假鸡巴的挺入。  
插入Sullaph着实费了一番功夫，当Morticia觉得已经到底了的时候，还有一截在空气中露着。被涨满的满足感并没有将躁动压下，Morticia被迫握着Sullaph露出的根部开始插自己的穴，两片小阴唇被挤带得翻进翻出。Sullaph表面的茸毛被爱液浸湿后粘成一簇簇的，在腔道内刮蹭牵扯着，惹得Morticia直哭。未经人事的处女对这等刺激毫无还手之力，在被催情的状态下没两下就只能抽搐着高潮了。Morticia全身紧绷的肌肉一下卸了力气，瘫软在座椅上，Sullaph还插在穴里，大量的爱液顺着缝隙流出，只有大腿根还在不时地抽动。

“怎样？所以你活过来了吗？”Rick装作漫不经心地问道。实话讲，这场色情秀已经让他快要射出来了。  
Morticia并没有因为性高潮而获得解放，甚至是一丝喘息的机会，噬人的热浪仍旧从下腹一波一波地向她扑打而来，侵蚀到每一个神经末梢。  
“……不行，Rick！”Morticia哭叫道，“没有用，里面还是好难受！我是说，最里面！”  
“最里面……我的子宫，Rick！”Morticia突然意识到了，“是我的子宫！”  
Morticia咬着下唇将还插在穴里的Sullaph拔出来，失去填充物的小洞翕动收缩着。Morticia用手指深入小洞里往两边扩开，给Rick展示自己的“最里面”。那里刚刚才被Sullaph捅了个透，还来不及合拢，再加上Morticia手指的伸入拉扩，Rick能清楚地看见Morticia的子宫口。那儿光滑充血，布满粘液，发情发得厉害。  
“Rick……求求你了，Rick外公。我的子宫想要怀孕。”Morticia哀求着，挺着露着子宫口的小洞，两只圆眼汪着泪往上看着Rick。那张可怜的小脸，除了异样的潮红和涂满口水黏着发丝的嘴角，看起来就像只是向外公讨要冰淇淋的可爱外孙女。  
Rick并不觉得他能拒绝这个。

Rick深吸一口气，一边粗暴地解开他的皮带，一边翻身骑上Morticia的座椅，跪立在她身前，嗓音沙哑低沉，带着压下的怒气，“这是你自找的。”  
Rick拉下裤子露出高高挺立的阴茎，暗色的阴茎硬挺挺地在空气中晃了晃，戳到了Morticia的鼻尖，凶猛的年老雄性的气味立刻占据了鼻腔，直直冲上大脑。这不是Morticia第一次看到她姥爷的下体，但如此整装待发的姿态还是第一次。并且这是为她而来的，这根昂扬待发的阴茎马上就要解决她了。所有的违和感都被难耐的饥渴掩盖，Morticia只觉得口干舌燥。  
顶端在Morticia的注视下慢慢地渗出一点透明的前液，Morticia着魔般凑上去用舌尖舔掉，咸腥的味道让她的下体生生地开始疼痛。  
“喔噢，你想吸它，是吗？”Rick握着阴茎向前一挺，龟头蹭过Morticia柔软的嘴唇抵在牙齿上 ，“张开，让外公操你的小嘴。”  
Morticia刚张开嘴，Rick一手按着后脑猛得往前一送，Morticia的脸便整个埋进了Rick干枯的蓝灰色阴毛里，阴茎整根进入触及了咽喉，前端狭窄的压迫和呕吐反射带来的挤压让Rick哼出了声。Rick强按着Morticia的脑袋，过了一小会儿才拔出来，看着Morticia倾囊干呕。Rick抓住她的手腕，拉到自己皱巴巴低垂着的阴囊上面，包着她的手揉捏，一边咕哝道，“好吧，好吧。我们做点别的。”  
虽然Rick在极力压制，但粉雾的影响也在他身上越来越明显。他很难抑制住自己过分粗暴的性爱行为，即使伤害Morticia并不是他的本意。

“你想让外公填满哪里？”Rick掰着Morticia的膝盖，干瘦的大腿无力地大张着，毫无抵抗地露出已经一塌糊涂的阴户。他的阴茎在阴蒂和洞口处挺动摩擦着，滑出不少水声来。  
“求你了，Rick……”Morticia已经理解不了Rick的问话了，只是喃喃地重复着恳求，下面空虚得不停流水，眼里只有那根鸡巴，甚至伸手想捉住它往小洞里塞。  
“……也许我们不需要前戏了。”Rick叹口气停下动作，用手压着阴茎，慢慢插进Morticia的小穴。  
有Sullaph做了充分的扩张，插入比想象中顺利很多。那是很浅的幼小的洞，Rick很快就到底了，顶端触在Morticia的子宫颈上，紧贴着仿佛接吻。Rick并没能完全插入，那半根埋进他外孙女小穴的阴茎被妥帖地吮吸着，高热的裹挟让Rick不禁要喟叹出声来。Rick停留了一会儿，很快开始抽动，激起身下一连串的叫床声。  
带有体温的阴茎确实给Morticia带来了抚慰，体内的灼痛此时变成一种教唆，尝到甜头的Morticia渴求着更多。  
“噢……Rick，感觉好舒服……”Morticia半闭眼睛轻哼着，“再用力一点……”  
“哈，你会后悔的……”Rick扣住Morticia的腰，俯腰狠戾地往里送。子宫颈被猛烈地撞击，快感渐渐变成了麻木的痛感，Rick一直在往里面压。  
“天哪——Rick！等等，不行，不-不能再进更深了！”Morticia惊叫着紧抓住Rick的手臂，“天哪天哪天哪——”  
Morticia能感觉到穴里的阴茎在开掘她，它要掘开她的子宫口，进到里面去，到阴囊为止全部插进来。Rick只管埋头往里狠操，用力按住Morticia试图挣扎的腿，往两边掰得更开。  
或许有粉雾的推波助澜，子宫口在持续的凶狠进攻下，最终只得服软了。宫口大开，Morticia的防线全线崩溃，子宫里被插进了外祖父的鸡巴，Morticia被涨到要翻白眼，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角溢出来。  
Morticia的耻骨紧贴着Rick的小腹，这情景带给Rick一种奇异的满足感，他完完全全地插入了他的外孙女。Rick再次开始抽插，将龟头从子宫口里拔出来再插进去是一件妙事，紧箍的宫口吞吐刺激着龟头系带。子宫被侵犯的Morticia竟也慢慢开始能够从中享乐，呼痛的呻吟变成了放纵享受的淫叫。Rick的大手抚摸着Morticia平滑的小腹，那里面被搅翻了天，他准确地找到对应子宫的位置，往下按便能听到Morticia升了调的呻吟。

“Ri-Rick……我不行了，我-我要来了！”Morticia的话随着被操得晃动的频率支离破碎，持续不断的激烈性交已让她要丢盔弃甲，“我要-我要死掉了！”  
“嗯哼，你会被我操死！”Rick恶意地握住了Morticia的细弱的脖子，手指慢慢地收紧，再收紧，两个拇指关节紧紧抵住Morticia的咽喉。Morticia试图去掰Rick扼住她脖子的手，乏力的手指撼动不了分毫，只有从气管中被挤出破碎的喘气声和哀鸣。体内的鸡巴加大了抽插频率和力度，在做最后的冲刺。窒息感让Morticia眼前发白，缺氧却为她营造出了一个轻飘飘的仙境，感官变得迟钝，只有下体被插弄的感觉巨大而清晰，和腹内灼烧般的痛苦混在一起，通通被混乱的大脑识别为快感，一路飙升，像炮弹一样冲向颅顶，Morticia翻着白眼达到了最高潮。  
Rick在最后一刻松开了力气。Morticia的脸涨成了紫色，急促地大口呼吸。Rick埋在她的子宫里的龟头搏动着射出一股一股的精液，他垂头眯着眼睛低低地呻吟着。  
未等一切平息，Rick俯下身给了Morticia一个深吻。Morticia并没有太多接吻的经验，另一条舌头的突然出现让她不知所措，但Rick的强势逼迫她应战。在Morticia又一次窒息之前，Rick结束了这个吻。Morticia的喘息已经带上嘶鸣，但Rick仍看起来是十足的平稳。  
“好了，好了。嘘，好孩子，已经没事了。”Rick哑声安慰着，把Morticia散到面前的乱发拨到耳后去，露出又红又湿润的脸蛋，触碰的指尖滚烫滚烫。Rick盯着她哭得红肿的双眼。那是双很漂亮的圆眼，像她妈妈，像她外婆。但那头卷曲的棕发完全是随了Jerry那个蠢货。虽然很不想承认，但他的女儿Beth确实和Jerry结合了，她是多么完美的犯罪证据。Rick能在Morticia身上同时看见Beth和Jerry的影子，也能看见自己的。这血缘是诅咒吗？  
Rick看见Morticia脖子上暗红的指印，伸手用指腹轻轻摩挲。隔着一层薄薄的皮肤，Morticia的动脉在不停歇地搏动着，那里面涌动着他的血脉。在她身体的更深处，那个此刻盛满了他的精液的器官，正在孕育着他的后代。这女孩是他的什么？  
记忆消除枪能解决这一切吗？

“好了吗？穿上你的衣服，我们得走了。”  
“什-什么？”Morticia还在处在过呼吸状态，双眼圆睁地看向Rick，“你打算-打算-打算当成什么都没发生吗？”  
“不，我得给你避孕，然后把我们两个的记忆删除。”Rick叹了一口气，“我现在就把那个狗屎星球列入黑名单。”

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 也许接下来也会做爱吧。


End file.
